


Sweet and Soft as Newly Fallen Snow

by Aurae



Category: His Dark Materials (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Flash Fic, Flash Fuck: Round One (2019), Friends With Benefits, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Size Difference, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurae/pseuds/Aurae
Summary: Armored bear on man sex.
Relationships: Iorek Byrnison/Lee Scoresby
Comments: 12
Kudos: 67
Collections: Flash Fuck: Round One (2019)





	Sweet and Soft as Newly Fallen Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoreyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/gifts).



“There is no honor in this, Lee.”

“Who said anything about honor? I thought this was about pleasure.”

“But I’m not the bear I once was.”

“So? I’m not the man I once was, either,” Lee countered. “Your point being?”

Iorek huffed, his breath a warm, moist cloud of white in the Arctic air, and nuzzled Lee’s neck with his snout. He’d gotten tired of arguing, thank goodness. Lee had always found that snout adorable, even if it _was_ scarred. He adored the cold, wet nose, the short fur like velvet, the prickly, ticklish whiskers, the lips…bear lips could be remarkably mobile when they wanted them to be…

Lee moaned and arched his back. The fur on Iorek’s underside was as sweet and soft as freshly fallen snow, and feeling it on his bare skin again after three years apart was as close to heaven as Lee had ever flown. Well. That is, apart from riding in his balloon.

“You’ve grown, Iorek. I like it.”

He _had_ grown. He was at least a third bigger than he had been when last Lee saw him. Bears were like that. And although the size differential made the sex rather more logistically difficult, he loved feeling so small beneath something so big, being enveloped by Iorek’s furred weight, being cradled with infinite tenderness by powerful forepaws.

Iorek could kill Lee in an instant if he wanted to. That was—now, now, be honest, Scoresby—a part of the thrill. Every aeronaut on Earth began life as a daredevil.

But mostly, Lee did this with Iorek because of how it felt, and how it felt was _good_. He moaned again, grinding his cock into Iorek’s belly, allowing his legs to splay open as Iorek’s inhumanly long, thick cock rubbed between his buttocks. Lee’s inner muscles clenched; he was eager.

“Can you still take it?”

Lee was out of practice, but he wasn’t about to admit that. “Yeah, yeah. Hurry up, dammit.”

Bears had bones in their dicks, and it made them harder than any human. Iorek didn’t need hands to guide himself home. He just adjusted his stance, held Lee steady, and began to push.

The stretch was monstrous, perhaps bordering on the insane, and the intrusion seemed designed to rearrange Lee’s internal organs. His cock spat out a small load of precome as Iorek went deeper, as deep as Lee could take him. Full. Aaahhh, so full. A sharp jolt of pleasure raced up Lee’s spine—he could feel Iorek in his _throat_.

Lee inhaled and exhaled. Inhaled, exhaled again. Readied himself. Then, he surrendered. “I wasn’t kidding when I said you’ve grown, Iorek, and I wasn’t kidding when I said I liked it,” he said, canting his hips provocatively upwards. “Now _move_.”

“You’re a liar, Lee. You haven’t changed at all. You’re just the same as you ever were,” Iorek growled, his deep baritone descending even deeper as his desire began to take hold.

“W-whatever you, ooohhh, whatever you s-say, Iorek.”

In spite of his appearance, Iorek was no more of an animal than Hester was, and he kept himself reined in even as he began to thrust. He could hurt Lee if he wanted to while they did this, but he didn’t want to.

No, he wanted Lee to enjoy it too.

Which, as ever, Lee did. Immensely.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to the exchange on December 16, 2019.


End file.
